starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Booth Buddies/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E34 View of the decorated venue.png S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke getting married.png S3E34 Ruberiot saying his vows to Foolduke.png S3E34 Foolduke saying her vows to Ruberiot.png S3E34 Mime Girl pantomiming sickness.png S3E34 Mime Girl pantomiming health.png S3E34 Mime Girl pantomiming death.png S3E34 Ruberiot 'through pirate attacks'.png S3E34 Foolduke 'monster raids and corn famine'.png S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke saying their 'I do's'.png S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke kissing.png S3E34 Everyone cheering at the wedding.png S3E34 Star and friends applauding and crying.png S3E34 Star Butterfly shouting 'mazel tov!'.png S3E34 Wedding drummer drumming.png S3E34 Wedding band playing music.png S3E34 Ruberiot and Foolduke dancing together.png S3E34 Everyone enjoying themselves.png S3E34 Everyone enjoying themselves 2.png S3E34 Star at the reception with Tom.png S3E34 Star notices the photo booth.png S3E34 Star walks up to the photo booth.png S3E34 Tom leaving to get pie.png S3E34 Star admiring the photo booth.png S3E34 Marco and Kelly walking past Star.png S3E34 Star calling out to Marco.png S3E34 Star wants to take pictures with Marco.png S3E34 Marco holding his keys.png S3E34 Star gives the keys to Kelly.png S3E34 Marco being pulled away from Kelly.png S3E34 Marco 'do not take her for a ride!'.png S3E34 Marco warning Kelly from the booth.png S3E34 Marco being pulled inside the booth.png S3E34 Kelly gazing at the keys.png S3E34 Kelly leaving with Marco's keys.png S3E34 Exterior view of the photo booth.png S3E34 Star admiring the memories.png S3E34 Star 'the memories in this place'.png S3E34 Marco asking to leave.png S3E34 Star noticing something over Marco.png S3E34 Star climbing over Marco.png S3E34 Star finding old photos.png S3E34 Old booth photos in Star's hands.png S3E34 Marco 'take photos some other time'.png S3E34 Star 'as soon as we take some photos'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz groaning.png S3E34 Star asking Marco for money.png S3E34 Marco offended 'excuse me?'.png S3E34 Star continues asking for money.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'gimme, gimme'.png S3E34 Star searching through Marco's pockets.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'found it'.png S3E34 Star takes out Marco's money.png S3E34 Star holding Marco's 650 dollars.png S3E34 Marco glaring at Star.png S3E34 Star counting Marco's money.png S3E34 Star putting 5 dollars in the booth.png S3E34 Star 'first let's do a silly one'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly making a silly face.png S3E34 Star 'now a fighting stance'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly making a fighting stance.png S3E34 Star 'stuck inside a monster's belly'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly pretending to drown.png S3E34 Star still pretending to drown.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'okay, I go now'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly shouting 'wait!'.png S3E34 Star pulling Marco back inside.png S3E34 Star and Marco taking one more photo.png S3E34 Star making a best friends pose.png S3E34 Star grabbing the photos.png S3E34 Star looks confused at the photos.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'Marco, what is this?'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'these aren't photos'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'they're travesties'.png S3E34 Marco ashamed by Star's words.png S3E34 Star 'I asked for best friend photos'.png S3E34 Star 'these are business acquaintance photos'.png S3E34 Marco looks at the old photos.png S3E34 Star and Marco's 'happy-go-lucky' photo.png S3E34 Star and Marco's 'fish face' photo.png S3E34 Star and Marco's 'oops, I did it again' photo.png S3E34 Star and Marco's '2 cool 4 skool' photo.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'okay, let's do it'.png S3E34 Star and Marco take another 'happy-go-lucky' photo.png S3E34 Star and Marco take another 'fish face' photo.png S3E34 Star and Marco take another 'oops, I did it again' photo.png S3E34 Star and Marco take another '2 cool 4 skool' photo.png S3E34 Star takes the new photos.png S3E34 Star and Marco look at new photos.png S3E34 Star and Marco's brand new photos.png S3E34 Marco Diaz tries to leave again.png S3E34 Star grabs Marco's ankle.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'you have my ankle'.png S3E34 Star 'something's not right'.png S3E34 Star comparing the old and new photos.png S3E34 Star and Marco's old and new photos 1.png S3E34 Star and Marco's old and new photos 2.png S3E34 Marco 'I don't know what you want'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'look like this face'.png S3E34 Marco 'I was just making that face!'.png S3E34 Star 'yours was a fake face'.png S3E34 Star pointing at 'best friends' faces.png S3E34 Star 'I know the difference'.png S3E34 Star and Marco smile for the camera.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'nope, that's not it'.png S3E34 Marco smiling face close-up.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'something's off'.png S3E34 Marco's super happy face.png S3E34 Star looking at multiple photo reels.png S3E34 Star 'these are all travesties!'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'it's time to get real'.png S3E34 Star holding a 100 dollar bill.png S3E34 Star putting 100 dollars in the booth.png S3E34 Star and Marco's photo retry.png S3E34 Photo booth flashing with light.png S3E34 Star and Marco's new set of photos.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'Star, I'm trying'.png S3E34 Star 'it's not good enough'.png S3E34 Star and Marco pose again.png S3E34 Photos filling the photo booth printer.png S3E34 Booth printer getting jammed with photos.png S3E34 Photo booth alarm going off.png S3E34 Star and Marco smiling wide.png S3E34 Star and Marco hearing the alarm.png S3E34 Photo booth door closing.png S3E34 Marco runs to the door.png S3E34 Photo booth door closes on Marco.png S3E34 Marco trying to open the door.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'we're stuck!'.png S3E34 Marco hears the sound of an engine.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'oh, no!'.png S3E34 Kelly revving Nachos' engine.png S3E34 Kelly riding Nachos.png S3E34 Marco freaking out.png S3E34 Marco pounding on the booth door.png S3E34 Photo booth shaking.png S3E34 Photo booth diamond glowing.png S3E34 Ben Fotino comes out of the diamond.png S3E34 Marco hearing something over the booth.png S3E34 Marco seeing eyes at the window.png S3E34 Close-up on Ben Fotino's creepy eyes.png S3E34 Star and Marco freaked out.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'what the heck is that?'.png S3E34 Star shrugging her shoulders.png S3E34 Marco looking through the window.png S3E34 Ben 'did someone say emergency?'.png S3E34 Star and Marco look out the window together.png S3E34 Ben Fotino introducing himself.png S3E34 Ben 'booth repair extraordinaire'.png S3E34 Ben 'does a hot dog have bones in it?'.png S3E34 Ben explains the booth is broken.png S3E34 Reel jam in the photo booth.png S3E34 Ben 'take you back to my shop'.png S3E34 Ben Fotino chuckling sinisterly.png S3E34 Marco 'wait, what's happening?'.png S3E34 Ben hops onto booth's handle bars.png S3E34 Ben Fotino revving the photo booth engine.png S3E34 Marco panicking again.png S3E34 Ben takes photo booth away.png S3E34 Marco and Star keeping steady.png S3E34 Marco looking for an escape route.png S3E34 Monster under the photo booth seat.png S3E34 Marco looking very anxious.png S3E34 Ben Fotino driving to his shop.png S3E34 Ben Fotino crashes into his office.png S3E34 Marco 'could you get us out of here'.png S3E34 Ben Fotino holding a bottle of soda.png S3E34 Ben Fotino drinking a Cold One.png S3E34 Ben examining the photo jam.png S3E34 Ben trying to unjam the photos.png S3E34 Photos bursting out of the printer.png S3E34 Ben Fotino in a pile of photos.png S3E34 Photos in Ben's left hand.png S3E34 Photos in Ben's right hand.png S3E34 Ben 'I think I found your problem'.png S3E34 Star and Marco hear Ben Fotino.png S3E34 Ben Fotino 'ain't just any photo booth'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'is it magic?'.png S3E34 Ben Fotino 'it's magic!'.png S3E34 Star excited and Marco disappointed.png S3E34 Ben Fotino 'look deep into your soul'.png S3E34 Star and Marco looking at the lens.png S3E34 Ben Fotino 'heck if I know'.png S3E34 Ben 'I ain't no magic photo booth'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'I hate magic'.png S3E34 Star slaps Marco.png S3E34 Marco apologizing for his comment.png S3E34 Star 'I knew something was up'.png S3E34 Star pointing at herself.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'the booth knew it'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'your face knew it'.png S3E34 Marco 'what does my face know?'.png S3E34 Star 'we're not taking best friends photos'.png S3E34 Star holding Marco's face.png S3E34 Star forcing Marco to smile.png S3E34 Photos of Star forcing Marco's smile.png S3E34 Ben looking at the new photos.png S3E34 Ben 'this is gonna take a while'.png S3E34 Ben laying down in his recliner.png S3E34 Star asking Marco what's wrong.png S3E34 Star 'you used to love the photo booth'.png S3E34 Star pointing at the photos again.png S3E34 Marco feels worried about Nachos.png S3E34 Marco 'end up on a magical adventure'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'but nope'.png S3E34 View of Ben's office, with Ben sleeping.png S3E34 Star 'I like our adventures'.png S3E34 Star holding the last 5 dollar bill.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'where'd it go?'.png S3E34 Star 'photo booths are expensive'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'I gave a tip to Ben'.png S3E34 Ben Fotino fanning himself with money.png S3E34 Marco looking at the last 5 dollar bill.png S3E34 Marco looking at the old photos again.png S3E34 Old booth photos in Marco's hands.png S3E34 Marco Diaz sighing heavily.png S3E34 Marco 'you wanna know what's different'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'this was before'.png S3E34 Marco 'you had a crush on me'.png S3E34 Star's blank stare.png S3E34 Star Butterfly deep gasp.png S3E34 Star regains her composure.png S3E34 Star 'I just blacked out'.png S3E34 Marco 'I was caught off-guard'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'like a Marco'.png S3E34 Marco 'I never brought it up again'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'that stunk'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'a lot was going on'.png S3E34 Star looking down uncomfortably.png S3E34 Marco 'pretending things aren't different'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'they are for me'.png S3E34 Star looking away from Marco.png S3E34 Star realizes what Marco is saying.png S3E34 Marco hanging his head.png S3E34 Marco looks back up to Star.png S3E34 Star 'hearing truth bombs like that'.png S3E34 Marco imitating explosion.png S3E34 Star 'what do your guts feel like?'.png S3E34 Marco confused 'my guts?'.png S3E34 Star explaining about her gut.png S3E34 Star imitating her gut's feeling.png S3E34 Marco 'my guts are more like'.png S3E34 Marco groaning his gut's feelings.png S3E34 Star giggling.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'after you talk about it'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'yeah, I guess'.png S3E34 Star 'anything you need to tell me?'.png S3E34 Marco 'one last thing I need to do'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly looking curious.png S3E34 Marco picks up the last 5 dollar bill.png S3E34 Marco 'the photo the booth is waiting for'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'go get 'em, tiger!'.png S3E34 Marco inserting the money.png S3E34 Marco paying the booth.png S3E34 Star and Marco together.png S3E34 Marco looks at Star.png S3E34 Star and Marco gazing at each other.png S3E34 Star and Marco kissing.png S3E34 Star and Marco shocked.png S3E34 Marco staring at Star.png S3E34 Star staring at Marco.png S3E34 Photo booth door opens.png S3E34 Ben Fotino 'congratulations!'.png S3E34 Ben throwing confetti.png S3E34 Star and Marco stunned stare.png S3E34 Ben Fotino 'hip, hip...!'.png S3E34 Ben cheering in front of Star and Marco.png S3E34 Ben Fotino 'huzzah!'.png S3E34 Star coming out with a long groan.png S3E34 Marco trying to apologize to Star.png S3E34 Marco 'it's just the booth!'.png S3E34 Marco hears Ben giggling.png S3E34 Ben 'that photo booth ain't magic'.png S3E34 Ben 'it's just a booth!'.png S3E34 Ben Fotino laughing on the floor.png S3E34 Marco 'did you trap us in there?'.png S3E34 Ben 'seen a lot of pictures in my day'.png S3E34 Ben 'two young'uns who needed a smooch'.png S3E34 Marco 'you trapped us in there'.png S3E34 Ben 'I trapped you in there'.png S3E34 Ben pushes Star and Marco back inside.png S3E34 Ben takes off again.png S3E34 Ben flying out of the office.png S3E34 Star and Marco sitting speechlessly.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'we kissed'.png S3E34 Marco 'I thought the booth was magic'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'you're my squire'.png S3E34 Marco Diaz 'I take very seriously'.png S3E34 Star 'I have a boyfriend'.png S3E34 Star Butterfly 'his name is Tom'.png S3E34 Marco 'trying to get us out of here!'.png S3E34 Marco hiding underneath his jacket.png S3E34 Marco looking back at Star.png S3E34 Star 'I'm glad you were honest'.png S3E34 Star 'maybe not that honest'.png S3E34 Marco apologizes again.png S3E34 Star 'it can't get more awkward'.png S3E34 Star and Marco feel the booth stop moving.png S3E34 Star and Marco fall in each other's arms.png S3E34 Star and Marco leave the booth.png S3E34 Ben 'you know where to find me'.png S3E34 Ben returns inside the diamond.png S3E34 Marco creeped out by Ben Fotino.png S3E34 Nachos drinking water.png S3E34 Marco happy to see Nachos.png S3E34 Marco looking up at Kelly.png S3E34 Kelly with messy hair.png S3E34 Kelly 'ye of little faith'.png S3E34 Marco looking nonplussed.png S3E34 Star still staring at Marco.png S3E34 Marco saying goodbye to Star.png S3E34 Star watches Marco fly away.png S3E34 Tom returns with pie.png S3E34 Tom 'falling in love with this pie!'.png S3E34 Tom 'it's getting pretty serious'.png S3E34 Tom pecks Star on the cheek.png S3E34 Tom 'only one who loves this pie'.png S3E34 Tom tells Star her phone is ringing.png S3E34 Star answer the phone.png S3E34 Star drops her compact phone.png S3E34 Star drags Tom away.png S3E34 Photos of Star and Marco's kiss.png S3E34 Star grabbing the kiss photos.png S3E34 Blood Moon over the photo booth.png Концепт-арты Booth Buddies storyboard 1 by Ariel VH.png Booth Buddies storyboard 2 by Ariel VH.png Ben Fotino concept.png en:Booth Buddies/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона